staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 maja 1991
9.00 Program dnia 9.05 "Pan Kleks w Kosmosie" (1) - "Porwanie Agnieszki" - film fabularny produkcji polskiej, reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Bista, Monika Sapilak 10.25 "Kraina wody, wiatru i piasku" - film dokumentalny Jana Walencika 10.55 Studio Sport - finał Pucharu Świata w skokach przez przeszkody Göteborg '91 12.05 "Video-Top" 12.35 Worldnet przedstawia na antenie "Jedynki" 14.05 Zofia Kucówna (rozmowa o sztuce aktorskiej, życiu i ostatnio wydanej książce) 14.35 W starym kinie: "Festiwal Chaplinowski" - film fabularny produkcji USA (r. prod. 1938 - 75 min.) (montaż komedii z 1916-17) 15.55 Studio Sport - eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej: Irlandia - Polska 16.50 Teleexpress (w przerwie meczu) 18.05 "Tele-Audio-Video" 18.30 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Calineczka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" (81) - serial produkcji USA 20.55 "Polska z oddali" - Jan Nowak Jeziorański 21.05 "Teatr formatu pocztówki" - telewizyjne początki Konrada Świnarskiego - program dokumentalny 22.00 Recital Tiny Turner - koncert z Barcelony 7.55-11.00 Telewizja Śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 "Czterdziestolatek" (13) - "Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja" - serial TP 9.05 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 9.30 "Diabelski młyn" - reportaż Anny Brzozowskiej o Katarzynie Gaertner 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 10.30 "Czar czterech kółek" - program filmowy 11.00 "Dookoła świata" - Na Saharze 11.30 "Johann Strauss - niekoronowany król" - film biograficzny produkcji niemiecko-austriackiej, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Olivier Tobias, Mary Grosby, Audrey Landers, Karin Dor 13.30 "Super Zenon" 13.50 "Światowe safari" (1) - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 14.40 "Opalińscy" - film dokumentalny 15.00 Program dnia 15.10 "Twarz roku '91" - relacja z konkursu 16.05 "Zmiennicy" (9) - "Podróż sentymentalna" - serial TP 17.10 Godzina z Jerzym Kryszakiem 18.10 "M.A.S.H." - serial produkcji USA 18.35 "Droga" - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa (Teatr Ósmego Dnia z Poznania) 19.30 Fryderyk Chopin - Sonata C-moll op. 65 - program muzyczno-baletowy 20.00 Księgarnia "Dwójki" - Zygfryd Lentz "Muzeum Ziemi Ojczystej" 20.30 Pieśni Mieczysława Karłowicza śpiewa Stefania Toczyska 20.50 "Punkt widzenia" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "W labiryncie" - serial TP 22.15 Wieczór kabaretowy Adrianny Biedrzyńskiej i Pawła Dłużewskiego oraz ich gości Kabaretu "Otto" 23.05 Nagrody MSZ 23.20 CNN - Headline News 23.35 Program na czwartek 9.30-14.00 Retransmisja program satelit. "RTL" 14.00 Kino z satelity: "Karate Kio" - film dla dzieci 14.30 "Majówka" - reportaż A. Dendor 14.40 "Znad Tybru" - Watykańskie fascynacje - program w opr. A. Kraśnickiego 14.55 "Kameraliści WOSPRiTV grają Mozarta" - Kwintet klarnetowy A-dur 15.30 "Te zdumiewające zwierzęta" - program TV amerykańskiej 16.30 "Rodzinne święto muzyki ludowej" - program TV RFN 17.30 "Strych" - magazyn na żywo dla dzieci i nastolatków 18.15 "Sacree soiree" - retransmisja z Pałacu Sportów w Paryżu z udziałem międzynarodowej rewii na lodzie 19.15-20.00 Retransmisja programu satelit. "MTV" 20.00 Zakończenie programu 8.00 Rynek, handle, finanse 9.00 Wydarzenia, komentarze 9.30 Wiadomości 9.35 Polaryzacje - program publicystyczny dla młodzieży 10.35 Ilja Isakowicz i Margarita Prokofjewna - ekranizacja opowiadania I. Babela 11.00 Echa sportowe 12.00 Wiadomości 13.00 Satelita "Olympus" Francja: Uniwersytet 14.00 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie 16.25 Propozycje nie tylko na niedzielę 17.05 Czarnobylskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 17.35 Wiadomości 17.45 Rynek, handle, finanse 18.50 Gimnastyka 19.00 Wieczorynka: Samochodzik z czerwonym sercem 19.10 Reklama 19.15 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Reklama 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Długa mila - serial TVC (6, ostatni) 21.15 Reklama 21.20 Wydarzenia, komentarze 21.50 Sylwester, którego nie nadawano - 2. część pierwotnej wersji programu sylwestrowego z 1989 r. 23.20 Tydzień na ekranie - o dawnym programie TV. 23.40 Wiadomości 23.45 MŚ w tenisie stołowym 9.00 Piosenki z dzieciństwa - j. czeski, kl. 3 9.20 Pisklęta - bajki 10.05 J. anglo-amerykański 10.20 Spielt mit 10.35 Ken Ichi z Tokio - film dokumentalny 11.00 Mała TV encyklopedia sztuki: barok i rokoko 11.30 Prapremiery programów szkolnych dla nauczycieli 15.00 Niepożądani towarzysze człowieka - nauka o przyrodzie 15.25 Żółty kwiatek - film TV dla dzieci 16.05 Spielt mit 16.20 Wega 17.20 Było sobie życie - serial animowany 17.55 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie 20.20 Oryginalna praska orkiestra synkopowa - program muzyczny 21.15 Komik i jego świat 21.50 Aktualności 22.10 Podwójna gra - film z serii RFN "Miejsce zbrodni" 23.40 OK 3 proponuje: Wiadomości BBC left|thumb|128x128px 8.00 Golf 9.00 Radsport 9.30 Boks 11.00 Siatkówka kobiet 12.00 Bowling 13.15 Automobilsport 14.15 Narciarstwo alpejskie 15.00 Motorradsport - jazda szybka na lodzie 15.30 Turnen Wettkampfe z Anglii 16.30 Stop Surfen 17.30 Radsport - z Hiszpanii 19.00 Golf 21.00 Boks - na żywo 23.00 Radsport z Hiszpanii 23.30 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL 1.30 Baseball - Major Liga z USA left|thumb|128x128px 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 DJ Kat Show 8.30 Eurobics 9.00 Hokej na lodzie - mistrzostwa świata 11.00 Big Wheels 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Hokej na trawie - puchar Europy 13.00 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL 14.00 Tenis - Virginia Slims finał kobiet 15.00 Super Funboard - puchar świata 16.00 Hokej na lodzie - mistrzostwa świata 18.00 Spadochroniarstwo - mistrzostwa świata 18.30 Gimnastyka artystyczna 19.30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20.00 Transworld sport 21.00 Ringside - boks: Hector Camacho-Pernell Whitaker 23.00 Mistrzostwa świata w hokeju na lodzie 1.00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1.30 Cricket 6.00 Sąsiedzi - serial powt. 9.05 General Hospital - serial powt. 9.50 Ric's Trick Show 10.20 Sherlock Holmes in New York - film powt. 12.05 Glucksard 12.45 Heino - Stimme der Heimat 13.35 Bongo 14.00 Ollies total verruckte Farm - serial rys. 14.40 General Hospital - serial 15.25 Sąsiedzi - serial familijny 15.50 Verruckter Wilder Westen - western-serial 16.45 Stingray - serial przygod.-sens. 17.40 Blick 17.50 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial USA 18.15 Bingo - game show 18.45 Guten Abend Duetschalnd 19.15 Glucksrad 20.00 Booker - serial krym. USA 20.55 Blick 21.00 Die Weiikittel - komedia USA 22.50 Blick 23.05 Erben des Fluchs - serial krym. 23.55 Kanal 4 vor Ort 0.25 Kanal 4 spezial 0.45 Kanal 4 kurz and gut 0.55 Booker - powt. 1.55 SAT 1 Text fur alle left|thumb|128x128px 6.00 Mask - serial 6.25 C.O.P.S. - serial 7.15 Das Finale liefert Zorro - western 8.35 Ein Grab im ewiden Eis - film fab. CSRF 9.40 Das Finale liefert Zorro - powt. 11.00 Im Zeichen Roms - film fab. Francja - RFN - Włochy 12.35 Die unglaublichen Geschichten 13.00 Film rysunkowy 13.15 Mój ojciec jest nie z tej ziemi - serial 13.40 Familie Munster - serial 14.05 College Girls - komedia USA 16.00 Das grosse Dings bei Brinks - komedia USA 17.45 RTL Kinderhitparade 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Der Heimatmelodie 20.15 Keiner haut wie Don Camillo - komedia włoska 22.25 Stern TV 23.00 Top Gun - Piloten im Einsatz - sensac. USA 0.35 Rambo III - sensacyjny USA left|thumb|128x128px 7.00 T.R. Baskin - dramat 9.00 Frankenstein Meets the Wolfman 11.00 Elfie - anim. 13.00 Club Paradise - kom. 15.00 Return of the Rebeis - dramat 17.00 Back to School - kom. 19.00 September 21.00 The Rescue - sens, 23.00 Night Club Special 1.00 Good Morning Vietnam - kom. 3.00 Fear in the Night - thriller 5.00 Man at the Top Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki F 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVC z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku